


The Planets, Op. 32

by moriturism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/moriturism
Summary: Tetsurou knew he could do anything with Tooru at his side, yet an unprecedented accident leaves him more alone than he's ever been.Or: The aftermath of your bratty husband falling back into the closet.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38
Collections: Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020





	1. Mercury, the Winged Messenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom Ice (riverdaze)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/gifts).



> This fic is part of the Oikawa Fic Exchange!! Thank you Rebecca for the prompt, I had a lot of fun with this :) I hope you enjoy and I'll have the next few chapters posted soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to heal when your husband can't. Step one: remember.

_“This is a weird way to watch fireworks,” Oikawa gleamed, laugh evident in his voice._

_“When have we ever been normal, Tooru,” Kuroo responded, wrapping his arms snug around Oikawa’s waist and resting his chin in the crook of his neck._

_From the rooftop of their college building, the whole world was exposed to the pair. Stars shining high above the clouds mixed with the bursts of color. It was an unorthodox solution to avoid the noise of seeing fireworks up close, but Oikawa learned long ago that Kuroo was anything but orthodox._

_They may have their keys taken away for sneaking up here, maybe they’d even fail the semester. But right now, none of that mattered. All there was in the world was Oikawa, Kuroo, and the stars. For them, that was enough._

_“You’ve outdone yourself, Tetsurou” Oikawa mused, humming along to a familiar song. He melted into Kuroo’s touch, at home in his arms. “How will you outdo yourself when you propose?” he teased._

_Kuroo’s arms retracted, leaving Oikawa cold. He sat up instantly, worried he’d struck a nerve._

_“I won’t have to,” Kuroo replied, voice sweet as honey. His hands dipped into his pocket, pulling out a lavish velvet box._

_Oikawa gasped in anticipation. He’d known, without a doubt, that he wanted to spend his life with Kuroo but the reality of being asked was entirely different._

_Suddenly bashful, Kuroo averted his gaze only for Oikawa to trace his jaw, pulling back to his eyes. Even though Kuroo had yet to speak, there were already tears perched on the corner of Oikawa’s eyes._

_“I always thought I’d be the one to ask,” Oikawa admitted. “Thought you’d be scared of messing up, or embarrassing yourself or--”_

_Kuroo cut him off with a quick peck of his lips. “I had a plan, babe, please just let me propose how I pictured.”_

_Oikawa chuckled. “Go ahead.”_

_“Tooru,” Kuroo breathed in, hands shaking._

_“For the longest time, I was unsure of who I was. I was scared to live how I wanted and had regrets piling up like bills.” Oikawa’s palm was drawn to Kuroo’s, thumb tracing circles over his knuckles. “But when I met you, it was like all the stars suddenly aligned. Everything made sense.” Oikawa smiled sheepishly, a quiet ‘me too’ resting on his lips. “You’re my Barnard’s star. So, could I be your Alpha Centauri? Will you marry me, Tooru?”_

_Pulling Kuroo into a tender kiss, Oikawa couldn’t say yes fast enough._

* * *

Everyone thought it should've been Hajime sitting next to Tooru when he woke up.

Tetsurou was well aware of this. He knew Hajime was the one that Tooru had spent his high school years together with and that no one really understood it when they got together, but it didn't change the fact that it was _his_ husband lying there in a coma and he'd be damned if he missed the moment he opened his eyes.

Tetsurou didn't like the hospital much. The sun came dancing through the window, lighting up Tooru like an angel. He looked ethereal, skin glowing and eyes closed tight. It made Tetsurou's skin crawl. The white plaster walls only made this worse. Tooru always preferred dark color walls, navy blue for their bedroom, and a sultry crimson in their living room. He didn't _belong_ here, lying in a dreamless sleep.

Tetsurou didn't belong there either, and every person that visited seemed to remind him of that. They'd been married for almost a year already and despite Tooru's noisy disposition, it had been a quiet, personal affair with few people there. But they were still public about their relationship, still posted about it online, and talked fondly of their husbands. Still, Kageyama walked into the room and had the nerve to ask _how_ Tetsurou knew Tooru. Hanamaki and Matsukawa almost mistook him for Iwaizumi, before Tetsurou reminded them of the wedding band on his finger.

Hajime hadn't even visited yet. Tetsurou didn't hold it against him, really. It was awfully busy being a pro-volleyball player, and he'd at least called to see check-in. But Tetsurou could hear the fear laced in his voice, mixing with regret like a sick poison. Of course, Hajime would be worried about Tooru.

His best friend was on his deathbed and they hadn't spoken in weeks.

It was always busy, busy, busy between Hajime's rigorous training schedule and Tooru's work as an astrophysicist. Even when they could agree on a time to meet, their arguments over where to go, what to eat, what to do, persisting for hours. It was exhausting, and they'd all chosen to ignore it.

But now Tooru lay on a plain white bed, unrecognizable from the ridiculous bright pink sheets in their own home, face drained of all color. Tetsurou's only solace was in the soft beep of the monitor, insuring him that he was still alive next to him.

 _Come back to me,_ Tetsurou wanted to beg, pleas bubbling up in his throat. He swallowed it back down, knowing this was more difficult for Tooru than for him. He could only imagine how confused he'd be when he woke up, surrounded by machines whirring and in a totally unrecognizable room.

As if on cue, Tooru started to shift. Tetsurou couldn't help but gasp a bit, quickly pressing to call the nurse down. From his bed, Tooru groaned awake slowly.

It wasn't anything like what happens in movies. There was no sudden gasp of realization as he woke up, no moment when everything clicked into the gear. Rather, his body slowly regained control. Tetsurou could see his feet moving beneath the sheets, no doubt sore from a few days without moving. Then, the rise and fall of his chest became more exaggerated as he began to feel his chest well up with air.

As Tetsurou watched with quiet anticipation, a nurse coming up behind him, Tooru's eyes fluttered open. It was much lazier than usual, drowsiness still clouding his eyes, but Tetsurou couldn't help but find it the most beautiful sight he had seen in weeks.

As he'd expected, Tooru looked around with confusion, his brows pushed together worriedly.

"Where…" he paused to cough, voice hoarse from not using it. "Where am I?"

Tooru's eyes traced over the whole room. Tetsurou has brought a few plants from their house in hopes that it'd comfort him, but he seemed all the more perplexed as he stared at them. Then, as Tetsurou's breath hitched in his throat, Tooru's eyes looked over to him.

Tetsurou had seen Tooru play volleyball many times in college. There was a certain facade he'd put on, cold and calculating. His eyes looked through his opponents, unnerving them. It was the same way he was looking at Tetsuro right now.

He knew before Tooru opened his mouth what he would say, but it still didn't quell the pain of hearing it spoken out loud.

"Who are you?"


	2. Uranus, the Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to remember when your husband can't. Step two: pretend.

The nurses rushed Tetsurou out of the room in favor of questioning Tooru alone. If he truly didn't remember Tetsurou, they were concerned of triggering a harmful reaction in response.

Tetsurou was glad for it. They left him out in the hall to sit in the uncomfortable chairs that weren't meant to be sat in for much longer than ten minutes. Tetsurou was overly-familiar with the hard plastic, even if he'd only been visiting for a few days.

To his surprise, Tetsurou found Hajime waiting there. One look at Tetsurou's paled face, red creeping at the corners of his eyes, was enough for Hajime.

"He's awake?"

Tetsurou couldn't help the spite boiling his blood at the hopefulness in Hajime's voice. Because of course he'd walk in there and Tooru would remember  _ Iwa-chan. _ He'd probably gush and hug him with reckless abandon, pretending he wasn't even hospitalized. But Tetsurou knew neither of them could help that, and Hajime was simply worried for a friend.

"Yeah," Tetsurou breathed out shakily. "Just woke up. Nurses don't want anyone in yet."

Hajime simply nodded, giving Tetsurou a rough pat on the back as assurance. His face spoke enough that Hajime was sure he didn't want to know what he'd missed.

They had only been sitting there for ten minutes in mutual silence, letting the buzz from the front desk and people walking around them fill the space, when a nurse came out to greet Tetsurou. Still, Tetsurou felt himself age years in the time elapsed.

"He seems to think he’s still in high school," the nurse explained. "We were thinking maybe he could stay with his parents for a bit to adjust. It might be too stressful to take him to an unfamiliar place.”

Tetsurou could feel anger rise in his chest, arguments threatening to spill from his lips. Their apartment wasn’t  _ unfamiliar, _ it was their  _ home. _ Still, who knew better than to question a medical professional. “His parents are out of the country,” he settled on instead.

“He could stay with me,” Hajime was quick to interject. He flinched at the glare Tetsurou was quick to send his way. “I just meant-- my parents gave me their old house. Oikawa used to come over all the time, he’s familiar.” Tetsurou flinched at the name  _ Oikawa. _ That wasn’t him, anymore.

The nurse nodded in agreement before turning to Tetsurou again. “He should be able to move back into your home once he’s adjusted a bit, but we need to be careful with memory loss. We don’t want to strain his mind.”

Tetusrou struggled to answer, but one peek into the hospital room where Tooru sat with his eyebrows furrowed, looking more young and confused than Tetsurou ever remembered him being, and his answer was clear.

“Sure,” he resigned with a shrug, before narrowing his eyes again. “You better take good care of him,” Tetsurou threatened Hajime with a friendly pat on the shoulder.  _ Not too good, _ he wanted to add.

Hajime grinned reassuringly. “I’ll whip him into shape for you, no worries.”

* * *

Returning to his apartment without Tooru by his side for another restless night left Tetsurou feeling lonelier than ever, but the task before him somehow made him feel impossibly worst.

_ “It would be best to clear your apartment of any signs of your relationship,” the nurse conceded. “He seems to be convinced that he’s not, um…” _

_ “Gay,” Tetsurou finished for her. She nodded. _

_ “For real? Isn’t it obvious,” Hajime laughed. Tetsurou didn’t find it funny. _

There was so much surrounding him, reminding him of Tooru. It felt criminal to pack it all away.

This apartment was all  _ them. _ There were the stupid flowery dinner plates they had argued over,

( _ “That’s such a straight couple thing. Look at these,” Tooru grabbed a bundle of plates with clowns decorating them. “This looks like a good time.” _

_ “Hon, we need permanent plates. Those are paper,” Tetsurou groaned. _ )

The fake flowers from their first anniversary,

(“ _ Oh my gosh did you seriously keep those?” Tooru muffled his laughter at the wooden roses in Tetsurou’s hands. _

_ “I keep everything you give me,” Tetsurou answered, dead serious. _

_ “That’s so cheesy!” Tooru laughed, but Tetsurou simpled muffled his complaints with a kiss.) _

Even the damn refrigerator, decorated in polaroids Tooru insisted on taking at their first pride parade.

( _ “You’ve never been to pride?” Tetsurou asked surprisedly. _

_ “Ah,” Tooru bit his lip. “I wasn’t actually out in highschool. Not even to myself.”) _

Tetsurou grimaced at the thought. They’d worked so hard to feel happy and normal. Suddenly, when they’d finally managed to work up a routine and stop getting strange looks from cashiers at the corner store and baristas at the cafe, 

In Tooru, Tetsurou finally found not only a partner but a home as well. Now, he had to take apart their carefully crafted utopia with his own two hands.

“I’m sorry, Tooru,” Tetsurou whispered as he packed away all their memories. “I’m so damn sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Update: I'm going to be taking a short break from this fic so I can focus on a project I had started shortly before it but have no fear!! I have the rest of the story planned out and full intentions on seeing it through to the end, it will simply take longer than I expected :)


End file.
